Promenades of the weeping cherry trees
by Faiara
Summary: "I'll always be the one who loves you more, aren't I?" Kumpulan drabbles Sasha x Annie dalam sebuah timeline. AU.
Di kisah ini, dunia merupakan distopia.

Tidak benar-benar distopia bagi orang lain. Namun bagi Annie Leonhardt, yang tengah duduk pada kursi berayun di halaman depan, memandang hampa pada bunga matahari yang tak pernah dipotong dan dibiarkan tumbuh begitu saja hingga menutupi pandangannya selain jalan setapak yang berujung pada tiang listrik tak berfungsi. Dan langit cerah nan biru, yang masih segar dalam ingatannya berwarna oranye pekat dengan denging suara burung gagak. Juga hidungnya masih dapat mengendus bau asap kayu yang dibakar.

Memorinya masih segar. Sangat segar. Sesegar bau sabun mandinya, sesegar bekas kecup pada leher belakangnya. Harum teh madu, roti yang baru dipanggang, dan keceriaan dalam suara yang memanggilnya setiap pagi.

 _"Annie!"_

Ia tersentak. Jari-jemarinya gemetaran. Kursi berayunnya berderit-derit. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, cangkir berisi teh di sebelahnya jatuh dan pecah.

Hening. Telinganya berdenging.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi dan langit begitu cerah, namun Annie sudah menangis.

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime  
Sasha Brauss x Annie Leonhardt  
.

 _._

 _Ia hidup, dan ia mati._

.

.

 ** _/terjalin/_**

Kafe itu agak ramai, sedikit sesak namun nyaman. Interiornya hangat dan romantis, tersusun dari warna-warna alam seperti coklat dan sedikit merah. Autumn Cafe, berada di puncak sales mereka saat musim menjadi sesuai namanya: Musim gugur. Awal November, tahun 1997, terletak di pusat kota, Irlandia.

Sudut-sudut tempat itu merupakan tempat favorit para pasangan. Dan kini, di salah satu sudutnya, duduk sepasang kekasih. Laki-lakinya tampan, tinggi, dengan latar belakang pendidikan serta keluarga yang mendukung. Tidak kalah dengan si wanita, yang cantik nan anggun, sedang menempuh pendidikan di universitas ternama, putri pemilik rumah sakit besar yang sebentar lagi juga menjadi seorang dokter. Sedang kencan dengan manisnya, hingga alunan musik stereo tak terdengar dan pahit kopi menjadi tawar.

Sekilas, mereka sempurna.

"Bahagia itu sederhana."

Annie tak dapat menahan diri menahan dengusan pelan dari hidung kecilnya. Mendengar kata-kata itu dari sesosok pria muda di hadapannya sekarang membuatnya merasa getir. Namun kegetirannya rapi tersimpan di balik senyum tipis nan anggun, dengan gerakan hati-hati jemari lentiknya mengangkat cangkir kopi hangat mendekati bibir ranum.

Menutupi seringaian ampasnya.

Sempat manik birunya mendelik kepada kekasihnya, meniti wajahnya inci demi inci. Annie menghela napas, ia mengakui lelaki ini tampan. Ia tahu dirinya cantik, dan mereka berdua tak perlu susah payah menjadi pusat perhatian seantero kafe. Cukup melenggak dengan dagu terangkat, tangan yang saling mengapit, duduk pada meja yang sudah dipesan malam sebelumnya. Minum kopi dan mengobrol biasa sehabis menonton film romansa populer di bioskop ekslusif. Bagi mereka kencan biasa, bagi orang lain—mungkin tak biasa karena _merekanya_ lah yang tak biasa. Sungguh lucu bagaimana gaya hidup yang sebenarnya sama menjadi terlihat berbeda ketika dijalani oleh orang lain.

Tapi, ya, Annie tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Ia terlahir kaya raya, kekasihnya terlahir kaya raya. Perihal gaya hidup sudah menjadi takdir.

"Hmm..." gadis muda itu memulai, "Tapi sepertinya konsep sederhana tidak berlaku untuk kita. Kau setuju denganku, kan—" kata-katanya berhenti sejenak, matanya melakukan kebiasaan itu lagi. Mendelik, mengandalkan ketajaman biru yang menghipnotis. Annie selalu melakukan ini ketika ingin berargumen mengenai sesuatu, sekecil apapun pembahasannya. Atau ketika sedang menekankan suatu inti dari kalimatnya, _"—right, Hoover?"_

Bertholdt Hoover—nama lelaki muda itu. Keturunan Jerman, namun menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya di Irlandia. Cerita klasik, orangtuanya pebisnis sukses yang membantu mendanai rumah sakit Leonhardt. Satu-dua kali pertemuan keluarga, sampai tercetus ide menjodohkan mereka dari bibir nyonya Hoover. Sebagaimana Annie sudah bisa menebak sejak sebelum pertemuan diadakan, ia tidak terkejut. Annie malah terkejut melihat wajah Bertholdt tegang dan sedikit tersipu ketika orang tua mereka sepakat menjodohkan.

Maksudnya, hei, Bertholdt tak pernah memiliki seorang perempuan sebagai kekasih—lelaki itu menceritakannya pada malam yang sama di pertemuan kedua, di balkon rumah besarnya, ditemani segelas margarita dan martini. Betapa suasana yang romantis.

 _(Dan 'tak pernah memiliki **seorang perempuan** sebagai kekasih'? Hmmm.)_

"Kamu mengatakan itu seolah salahnya kita terlahir di keluarga kaya, Annie."

Kekasihnya itu tertawa pelan. Satu hal yang Annie sukai darinya, adalah betapa lembutnya dia. Wanita selalu meleleh dengan senyum pria yang cerah, bersikap lembut, perhatian dan ramah. Benar? Dan sungguh beruntung Annie dijodohkan oleh laki-laki yang kelewat sempurna ini. Beritanya tersebar cepat di kampus, dipicu oleh Bertholdt yang menjemput dengan mobil mewah, langsung jadi buah bibir dan bahan topik selama dua minggu. Teman-temannya sampai iri, dan laki-laki tak ada lagi yang berani mendekati.

Ah, ah. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah dua bulan. Pertunangan mereka bulan depan.

Dan _by the way_ lagi, Eropa sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi.

Gadis itu berdeham singkat, "Aku tidak mengatakan demikian." tukasnya, "Pernah ada konsep tentang reinkarnasi yang diajarkan dosenku. Katanya amal perbuatan kita menentukan kehidupan seperti apa yang akan kita jalani selanjutnya. _Isn't that ridiculous?_ Aku selalu tidak percaya dengan namanya _afterlife_ , Hoover."

Bertholdt tertawa garing, _mulai lagi_ , ia membatin. Kalau sudah begini harus siap kedua telinganya terbuka lebar-lebar. Annie memang tipe pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, tapi sekali ia membuka mulut dan berargumentasi sulit untuk menghentikannya.

"Meskipun keluargamu hampir-hampir fanatik soal agama?"

Annie diam sejenak. Oh, ya. Siapa yang tak tahu, itu sudah tradisi Leonhardt (dan mungkin ribuan keluarga lain). Ada hukuman bagi anggota keluarga yang terpergok tidak beribadah sebagaimana semestinya. Leonhardt sangat ketat tentang kepercayaan dan ajaran agama mereka, satu keluarga yang tampak benar-benar religius. Ayahnya tak pernah rapat di hari Minggu pagi, dan beliau bahkan akan menghentikan rapat sebentar untuk doa hariannya.

Sang dara hanya menghela napas, memilih tak bersuara. Agama, agama _—_ topik sensitif. Walau ada sisi dirinya yang menentang namun dogma yang sudah lama diajarkan padanya sulit dilepas, mencengkeram seluruh tubuhnya dengan aturan-aturan menyesakkan.

Bertholdt sudah paham muaknya gadis itu dengan hal-hal semacam ini, lalu memberikan tatapan simpatik, _"Can't help it, eh?"_ ia mengambil sekotak gula dan memasukkannya ke kopi milik Annie. _"Have some sugar, hon—"_

"PERMISI! ANDA MEMESAN CHEESECAKE _—WHOOOAA?!"_

Sepotong kue keju jatuh mengotori jas biru gelap, bunyi piring pecah, dan seorang gadis berambut merah gelap memegang nampan sambil bersimpuh di lantai.

Meski mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kafe, mendadak dunia hanya berisi ketiga orang itu saja. Waktu membeku, dan rodanya kembali berputar ketika si gadis pirang berdeham singkat, namun berat. Gestur merasa sangat terusik.

Bertholdt (yang dari sananya memang terlalu baik) cepat-cepat berdiri sambil merogoh sapu tangannya. "Aa _—_ ini bukan soal besar, tenang saja. Kebetulan aku bawa baju ganti di mobil, jadi tak perlu mengganti biaya laundry. Nona sendiri tidak apa?"

Si pelayan juga ikut berdiri dan berulang kali membungkuk. Kibasan rambut panjangnya yang diikat kuda hampir mengenai cangkir kopi milik Annie. Sang nona Leonhardt reflek menjauhkan cangkirnya, dan kembali melirik sinis. Pelayan itu juga sempat menatapnya, "Maaf! Saya yang salah, saya harus mengganti biaya laundry _,_ atau kalau tuan ingin saya membeli setelan jas baru, akan saya sanggupi _—"_

Annie menyela, "Memangnya kau sanggup?"

Bertholdt dan pelayan itu terdiam.

"Aku sudah selesai di sini. Bertl, aku akan pulang sendiri. Dan kau," Annie menatap pada si pelayan, "bilang manajermu aku tidak akan ke sini lagi. Sayang sekali padahal kafe ini langganan yang cukup bagus. Karena kejadian ini mungkin bosmu harus memilah karyawannya dengan ketat dan memberikan latihan sopan santun." ia meraih tas satchel biru mudanya dan bergegas pergi.

Bertholdt mencoba menghentikan pasangannya itu, "Annie! Hei _—Ann!"_

Sia-sia, karena yang dipanggil tak menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis pirang itu sudah naik taksi.

Bertholdt menghela napas kecewa karena kencannya berantakan hanya gara-gara seorang pelayan ceroboh. Ia menatap pelayan itu, berdiri memeluk nampan dengan wajah menyesal luar biasa. Bertholdt heran karena karyawan lain tidak sigap untuk membantu, atau setidaknya ada manajer yang menghampiri dan meminta maaf. Kafe ini dikenal dengan reputasinya yang baik, laki-laki muda itu jadi merasa kecewa dengan pelayanannya.

"Sudahlah." selorohnya berat, mengusap tengkuk dan pundaknya yang terasa seolah terbeban. "Tidak apa-apa, kuanggap kejadian seperti ini tak pernah terjadi. Hanya saja mungkin jangan diulangi lagi." ia memaksakan senyum, terlihat tawar.

Gadis pelayan itu cuma diam dan mengangguk pelan. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku roknya, "Maaf tuan, manajer kami sedang cuti, dan saya memang pekerja baru." lalu memberikannya pada Bertholdt dengan hati-hati, "Saya...benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian ini dan merusak momen anda dengan _—umm."_

Bertholdt mengangkat tangan, menghentikan kata-katanya. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, ia tidak mau harinya menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Ada dua orang karyawan lain yang datang sambil membawa peralatan bersih-bersih.

Lelaki muda itu mengeluarkan dompet, "Berapa biayanya?"

"Ah _—_ tidak perlu. Kami tidak ingin merepotkan anda lebih banyak lagi, tuan. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf kami." seorang pelayan lain menjawab, tubuhnya tinggi dan berkulit sedikit gelap. Rambutnya klimis dengan banyak bintik jerawat. Sekilas pekerja itu terlihat seperti laki-laki.

Ia sekali lagi menghela napas, menyunggingkan senyum basa-basi. _"Thanks."_ kemudian pergi dari sana mengendarai mobil.

.

.

.

 ** _/love candy/_**

1, 2, 3. _Tap tap tap, tuk tuk tuk._ Bunyi pulpen dimainkan memukul-mukul tas kulitnya. Annie mulai bosan membolak-balik halaman buku tebalnya. Ia berteduh di bawah pohon rindang dekat lapangan kampus, duduk santai dengan sandal _mule_ sudah dilepas, membiarkan ujung-ujung rumput menggelitik telapak kakinya.

Jenuh. Matanya beristirahat melihat sekeliling, banyak mahasiswa lain lalu lalang dan belajar juga sepertinya, namun berkelompok. Ada para anggota klub football latihan di lapangan, disoraki gadis-gadis cheerleader. Ia melihat ke langit, panas matahari di penghujung bulan Maret ini terik.

 _"Hun!"_

 _"Ssh!"_

Gadis itu mendesis, mengisyaratkan bagi sesosok lain yang datang menghampirinya untuk diam. Tampak sedikit kekhawatiran pada wajahnya, namun setelah melihat senyum lebar dan tawa kecil itu, ia merasa tenang.

Orang itu duduk di sebelahnya, "Belajar?"

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa?" balasan sinis.

" _Dunno._ Menulis surat cinta untukku?"

Annie mendengus geli, "Jangan macam-macam, Sasha. Aku harus merumuskan kesimpulan dari tesis-tesis ilmiah menyebalkan ini, dan deadlinenya besok. Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan berada dekat-dekat denganku selama—" kelereng birunya mendelik tajam, tapi jelas ada jenaka di sana. " _—_ dua puluh empat jam mulai dari sekarang."

Sasha Brauss, mahasiswi seni, perempuan muda, tidak begitu cantik tapi memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Rambutnya merah gelap—banyak yang bilang wanita berambut merah otaknya cerdas—dan dalam kasus Sasha (mungkin) mereka benar. Terkenal di angkatan jurusannya sebagai si tempat pembuangan makanan sisa, dan namanya sudah masuk daftar hitam banyak dosen. Dosa seninya terlalu banyak di kampus, lebih-lebih di kota. Sayang rekaman jejaknya sudah dilapisi oleh cat dan semen warna monoton.

Dan, bagi seseorang seperti Annie Leonhardt, Sasha memiliki apa yang selama ini ia cuma bisa impikan. _Kebebasan._

"Aww, jahat!" merengek, Sasha menyundul-nyundul bahu Annie dengan bahunya sendiri, "Mana bisa aku tahan satu jam kalau nggak dengar suaramu?"

 _"Good grief!"_ Annie menjewer cepat dan keras telinga gadis itu, "Berhentilah bersikap kekanakkan!" dan kembali memegang pensil, tangannya bersiap di atas note yang halamannya setengah penuh dengan istilah kedokteran rumit.

Sasha cemberut dan diam memperhatikan kegiatan Annie selama beberapa lama. Sesekali menyeruput minuman sodanya, mengerenyit bingung pada deretan kata-kata asing yang tidak ada dalam kamus bahasanya. Tapi kemudian tatapannya beralih pada wajah Annie. Ia diam-diam tersenyum.

"Sampai kapan mau terus di situ?"

"Sampai kau selesai."

"Ck!" Annie mulai sebal juga, "Mana bisa aku konsentrasi kalau kau terus menatapku sambil cengar-cengir begitu!"

Sasha menyunggingkan senyumannya yang paling lebar. Membuat kekasihnya cemberut kekanakkan begitu mungkin sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai hobi baginya. Merogoh saku celana, dua butir permen dengan bungkus warna kuning dan coklat di sodorkannya pada gadis pirang itu.

 _"Have some sugar?"_

Annie cuma melirik sekilas pada tangan yang terbuka dengan dua permen di atasnya. Tapi begitu melihat senyuman Sasha, gadis itu luluh juga. Ia menghela napasnya lagi dan mengambil permen warna kuning. Ia melihat rasa yang tertera. "Rasa lemon, eh?"

"Sama sepertimu." dan Sasha kena cubitan pelan di paha.

"Seleramu buruk. Begini-begini aku cukup menyukai makanan manis."

"Hmm." Sasha melihat permen coklat di tangannya. Rasa permen susu. Gadis itu kembali mengajak bicara kekasihnya yang sudah fokus lagi pada tugasnya, dengan permen dalam mulutnya.

"Ingin tahu rasa lemon campur susu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Annie menoleh agak terkejut. Alisnya mengkerut. _"What?"_

 _"I can tell you."_

Tapi tidak sempat Annie membalas ketika Sasha menjadikan bukunya sebagai tirai, mendekatkan wajah dan mengunci bibirnya rapat. Bibirnya merasakan lidah yang mendesak memaksa masuk, dan menyelipkan sebuah permen bulat ke dalam mulutnya. Dan satu gerakan akhir, sebuah kecupan singkat.

Sasha menahan tawa. Annie mengkerut-kerut. Keduanya memiliki rona pipi yang sama.

"Rasanya asam-manis, ya? Sepertimu."

 _"Goddamn, potato-head!"_

* * *

 _TBC?_

Tidak ada alur? Salahkan plot bunny.


End file.
